


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For FE3H Kink Memedimitri is pent up because he's been working all week long, saw felix sleeping somewhere and can't help but guiltily went for it, he tried to not wake felix up but failed, felix is secretly into it
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

It happens on a Sunday, after another round of peace accords with Almyra that mostly consist of alcohol, more alcohol, and apparently a great arm-wrestling contest that is finally ended when Dimitri and Nader collectively break a ninety-year-old oak table.  
Still. Dimitri is tired, and he might be a little... Sylvain calls it "buzzed" and that seems appropriate because Dimitri's thoughts do indeed feel like there are bees flitting around his thoughts.  
He enters his chambers, intent on undressing and climbing beneath the blankets in preparation for the even more grueling negotiations tomorrow.  
But there is a lump on his bed. Still wearing training gear, and snoring rather loudly.  
"Felix?" Dimitri whispers, leaning close to peer at his new lover and closest advisor.  
Felix does not stir.  
This leads to a few different choices that Dimitri is hesitant to make. The first, of course, is to settle into the large bed on the other side, but that is not going to work as he has learned the Duke has the uncanny ability to sprawl out over the entire blankets and find the exact middle of the bed.  
The second is that he curls up around his Duke, but they are both... still new, and he is not certain he has been granted that privilege yet. Also, sleeping against ceremonial clothing is hardly comfortable,  
The third is that Dimitri instead sleeps on the large sofa that takes up a portion of his room, but he hardly fits as-is and it will not do for the King of United Fodlan to be having constant leg cramps in the presence of a culture that values strength and physicality.  
He may, perhaps, just sleep on the floor. It is not the first time he has done so, and likely not the last.

Still... the thought of Felix rumpling one of his favorite outfits would be bothersome. Felix does value physical appearance, far more than Dimitri at least.  
"Felix?" he tries again, and is rewarded with another snore.  
It is for Felix's sake. Slowly, carefully, Dimitri runs his thumb along the buttons of Felix's waistcoat, undoing one by one by one. Felix is pliant enough to not react, and pliant enough that Dimitri undresses him without damage to the finery. (A miracle in itself; Felix has complained several times over about Dimitri's clumsy brute strength when they have... explored one another.)  
Dimitri strips him down to a light linen shirt, and then lets his attention drift to Felix's legs; shapely and muscled, and enhanced by his high leggings and furred boots. This is more complicated, and Felix snorts sourly as Dimitri accidentally grips his ankle too tightly to remove a long stocking.  
With the number of furs and blankets on the royal bed, surely a shirt and smallclothes will be enough? All he needs to do is tuck Felix in and...  
Oh.  
Dimitri's hand pauses against the fabric of Felix's trousers, aware of a... rather large bulge peeking out, close to Dimitri's chin.  
He should not.  
He should... definitely not.  
Felix is new; their... relationship is new, and his Duke is like a wild cat, moody and abrasive and dangerous when rubbed the wrong way.  
But...  
But the bulge grows larger as Dimitri lets his hands wander upwards, resting now against the inside of Felix's thigh.  
Felix... has asked him to /act/. Felix gets irate when Dimitri stays too long in his own mind.  
"Felix?" Dimitri queries, climbing into a more comfortable position. "Is it...?"  
Felix snorts in his dream, flopping fully onto his back.  
Slowly, hesitantly, Dimitri reaches for the front of Felix's smallclothes. It is Alliance fashion, and easy to undo so that Felix's... genitals ("Cock" Sylvain calls it, but Sylvain can be rather uncouth!!) are free in the cool air of Dimitri's quarters.  
It is not really... special. Dimitri has not quite ever found thoughts of genitals attractive, necessarily. It is nice because it belongs to Felix.  
He takes a slow, unsteady lick at the very tip. And then another. There is an echo of salt, of something musky, and Dimitri very hesitantly places his hand lower, feeling the weight and warmth in a way that never fails to surprise him.

A part of him hopes that Felix will wake. Will either explode, in the way that is intense and angry and so very /Felix/. Another part of Dimitri hopes that Felix stays asleep, lost in pleasant dreams of better times.  
Either way, Dimitri coils his tongue around Felix's dick and, after a careful puff of air, swallows him down.  
It's some beastly part of himself, Dimitri knows. That this is tantalizing and calming, somehow real and un-kingly and Dimitri sometimes needs to remind himself that he is just a man. He is rewarded with is efforts by a low moan coming from the Duke's mouth, and he lifts his hips as Dimitri tries to swallow him deeper.  
Clumsily, Dimitri leans down, trying very hard to catch the spot of drool that is forming on the corner of his mouth. It's warm although not nearly as warm as Felix's skin, and he can't resist feeling the velvety weight of Felix's balls and oh, he wonders what it would be like to take all of Felix inside, suck him off in front of everyone. Their relationship is guarded as it is, but how can it be wrong, with how... right it feels, servicing his Duke like this? Maybe he is just a Boar, and only an animal, but his Duke is thrusting into his mouth and making little huffs in his sleep that only Dimitri is allowed to hear.  
Felix's hands fumble and Dimitri knows the sign, feels the weak twitch just in time to pull back, but not fast enough.  
Whiteness covers his mouth and face, and he blinks sluggishly as he watches Felix empty himself, at the little trail of spit that still connects them.  
Dimitri feels oddly calm about it all, at least for a moment. He brushes his finger along his own face, trying in vain to qualify what his Duke tastes like.  
Felix, in comparison, hums and rolls over, closing his legs as he buries his face into a pillow.  
Goddess.  
Did that mean Felix.. would not have wanted this? Dimitri's heart thumps as he sits up, hastily gathering his Duke's clothes together and rushing over to the private washroom. The buzzing in his mind is gone, and he is left with ice in his veins with the thought that he has ruined this fragile thing, that Felix will not forgive him, that he is merely a beast...  
Dimitri sleeps on a pile of spare blankets on the floor, and tries very hard to ignore the quiet snoring of his (likely former) lover.

Dimitri wakes up in the morning to a solid weight on his stomach. It is an indication of his tiredness; for Dimitri has never been a deep sleeper nor alert to the very tiniest of sounds. Living in the wild for years had left him paranoid, and even the smallest of movements Felix make in the middle of the night tend to leave Dimitri wide awake and unable to settle fully until he has assessed the danger around them.  
Still. It is nice. Heavy. Something is coiling in his gut, and there is something clamp...  
Oh.  
/Oh./  
Dimitri's eye jerks open, just in time to see Felix settling into a comfortable position with Dimitri sheathed fully inside him. Which is...  
"Felix?" Dimitri mumbles muzzily, too afraid of the imperious glower on his lover's face to ask what is going on.  
"If you're going to start something," Felix growls, lifting his hips before pressing down again, causing the smallest of groans to escape from the King's lips, "Then I have every right to finish it."  
Obediently, Dimitri allows Felix to guide his hands to his Duke's hips, It is a brutal pace, and Dimitri feels helpless, as always, taught in the fury and the whirlwind of his lover.  
This time, they come together.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix has Rules about people giving Dimitri alcohol, Goddess-dammit.


End file.
